Second Interest
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: One-shot: After suffering a hurtful break-up, Talwyn gets comfort from a certain hedgehog who's always been a wonderful friend then suddenly love begin to conquer. Will Talwyn find her happiness or suffer depression. SonicxTalwyn.


Second Interest

**Author Note: This is my first SonicxRatchet and Clank crossover story and this is a one-shot story of SonicxTalwyn. Yes of course, it's awkward but this was in my mind and sees how this one turns up. If you all don't like then I promise I will delete this story. I'm a man of my world and also I'm planning on making a SonicxRatchet and Clank story. Maybe or maybe not I'll just have to see and find out if I can or not.**

**Anyways... Let's get to the story now then shall we…**

Talwyn was too angry and never wanted to be bother by anyone especially from Zephyr and Krunk. Talwyn was pretty upset that Ratchet has went back with Sasha Phyronix reconciling their relationship. Talwyn was also angry that she trusted Ratchet but lost his trust due to the fact that he has been cheating on her recently and soon found outs seeing Ratchet and Sasha on the date together.

Now Talwyn was in her room blowing off some steam but the steam turn to tears as she broke down crying feeling betrayed and used. She did not want her robots to comfort her but only to just leave her alone.

_Elsewhere…_

Sonic later arrived at the Apogee Station to pay a visit since he helped Talwyn and her robots to deal with a little slight of a problem which it involves death. Sonic heads inside the Station but got an unlucky welcome when Zephyr and Krunk pointed their guns at Sonic.

"Oh it's you Sonic, we thought you were Ratchet of course" Zephyr explained

"Do you mind telling me what happen? Is something wrong between Ratchet and Talwyn?" Sonic asked

"Talwyn caught Ratchet cheating on her with Sasha on their date together and he has been reconciling with Sasha Phyronix ever since they got back together"

"Oh my… That's terrible, how is Talwyn taking this so far?"

"Far more worst I'm afraid. Me and Zephyr tried talking to Talwyn but she refused to talk. Now that you're here, maybe you can-"

"Sure thing Krunk, I'll talk to her and try my best"

"Thank you Sonic, you know Talwyn always fondle with you"

"Yeah it's a friendship thing anyway let me go talk to her"

Sonic head on over to Talwyn's door to her room. He soon softly knock on the door only giving a very rude response.

"GO AWAY!" Talwyn yelled

"Talwyn it's me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic softly responded

"Sonic, is that you out there?"

"Of course, I heard what happen. I'm only here to talk so please let me in"

Sonic waited for a response until the door burst open and Talwyn standing in front of Sonic. Talwyn surprised Sonic with a warm tight hug coming from her which Sonic returned it and comforting her. After the hug Sonic let himself in and Talwyn closes the door. Sonic then took a seat on the bed and Talwyn sat next to Sonic sniffing wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So tell me what's really going on Talwyn. Start from the top of how it happen?" Sonic commanded

"Well… It happened seven days ago, I went to go see Ratchet back at his home planet: Veldin. I searched for him but he was nwhere to be found. Clank did not know where he was so I left. I went to Planet Kerwan at metropolis to find Ratchet there. As I was looking for him until I found him in a café, turns out he was with Sasha and I thought there were having lunch or something but they suddenly kissed each other on the lips smiling as I confronted him in front of everyone. He was embarrassed I was completely angry and I completely broke up with him. He betrayed my trust and my heart and burn it into ashes" Talwyn explained

She began sobbing bursting in tears. Sonic tried comforting her once more but instead Talwyn hugged Sonic tightly sobbing into his chest. Sonic returns the hug and softly stroking her back feeling so sorry for her.

"I'm so sorry Talwyn, I didn't knew about all of that. How could he cheat on a beautiful, intelligent and attractive young lady like you?" Sonics sadly blurted

"I… I don't know but thank you" Talwyn responded

"You're welcome listen Talwyn. You're better that him, I know he cheated on but still you can do better without him. You will find someone who will love you and cherish their heart for you and will do exactly anything for you"

"Thank you Sonic, you're a true friend that I've never had before"

"You're welcome Talwyn. I'm glad I was here to help you"

"*Sniff* What brings you here to visit this station?"

"I was in the neighborhood of course. I guess I'll be on my way then since you want to be alone is all"

Sonic was about to leave until Talwyn stopped Sonic by grabbing his right arm.

"No don't go, stay here with me tonight. I can use some company right now" Talwyn begged

"Um sure thing" Sonic responded with a smile

"Sonic there is something I want to tell you for some time now"

"Really, is it something important?"

"No not at all. Something I want to get out of my chest for some time now"

"Ok I'm all ears, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"(_Taking Sonic's hand into hers_) Sonic I know you do not feel this way towards me but… I uh… I wanted to uh… Sonic… *Sigh* I love you"

"Wha… You… Love me?"

"Yes ever since when I was with Ratchet in a relationship all I can think about is you. It's not about your looks or nothing. It's because you have a wonderful heart, a great personality, admiration and responsibility. You fight for the ones you cared about and including your friends and family. That is what makes me attractive to you Sonic and I admired you for all of that"

"Wow I do not know what to say rally it really touched me. Talwyn I too also have feelings for you too. I just do not know how to express it to you alone completely"

"Really I thought… Sonic, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Kiss me"

"What"

"Kiss me right now, please kiss me"

"As you wish"

Sonic and Talwyn got close together and pressing their lips together into a passionate kiss. Their soon begin to get wild and freaky as Talwyn suddenly kisses Sonic hard and passionate. While kissing, Talwyn softly moaned into the kiss placing her hand onto Sonic's hand. Sonic accidently laid back and Talwyn was soon to be on top of Sonic kissing him passionately. Sonic softly caresses Talwyn's body as the kiss continues on for six minutes; Talwyn broke the kiss and sat up still on top of Sonic having her hands placed onto Sonic's chest. Talwyn suddenly takes off her shirt reviewing her black lace bra on showing her cleavage to Sonic.

"Talwyn are you doing what I think you're doing?" Sonic asked

"Yes make love to me, you do have a condom right?" Talwyn asked

"Yes I do"

"Good"

Talwyn lean forward resuming kissing Sonic as their night go on. Also there was a bra flewing and ascending down to the ground also there were some soft moaning coming from the room knowing it was Talwyn herself.

_Later on that morning…_

Sonic woke up stretching his arms and yawning. He notices Talwyn sleeping so silently having a smile on her face. Sonic smiled and slowly lean over to Talwyn and kisses her on the cheek. Sonic exits himself out of bed and putting back his clothes and shoes on. Sonic prepares to make his exit as he walks over to the door but was interrupted by Talwyn.

"Where are you going?" Talwyn softly asked

Sonic turns around seeing Talwyn lying on the bed still with her bra on.

"Leaving of course, I'm heading back to Planet Mobius of course" Sonic responded

"Oh… Come back to bed" Talwyn commanded

"I don't think I can…"

"Just cuddle with me so come back"

Sonic shrug his shoulders so he takes off his shoes and came back to bed with Talwyn. Talwyn soon snuggles with Sonic holding him gently into her arms.

"Sonic, can I ask you something?" Talwyn asked

"Of course" Sonic responded

"Are we a couple?"

"If you want to put it that way. It's up to you, it's your call"

"Well I want to give this relationship a try"

"Your wish has granted. So we're now officially a couple"

"Thank you Sonic and I love you"

"I love you too Talwyn"

Talwyn kisses Sonic on the lips to make out with him a little starting their romantic moment together. Talwyn has now found happiness and found her light from the terrible pain of darkness.

**That's my one-shot story of SonicxTalwyn. Of course I did not include a sex scene because I do not want to that scene so out of question. I hope you all enjoy that one-shot story. I plan on making a spin off story starting with these two couple maybe or maybe not. Anyway Read and Review everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
